


Lick It

by Sena



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sena/pseuds/Sena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For reasons that don't need exploring at this juncture, Ray's got Fraser's tongue up his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick It

For reasons that don't need exploring at this juncture, Ray's got Fraser's tongue up his ass. Ray _could_ explore the reasons that led to having Fraser's tongue up his ass, but he really doesn't want to since, hello, Fraser's _tongue_ is up his _ass_ and that's really all he thinks needs exploring at the moment. Not that he can even think because, yeah, tongue up his ass, and Stella was kinky sometimes but she never did this. Fingers, sure, her vibrator more than once, but tongue? Nope. Neither he nor Stella even considered it. It wasn't even an option.

And how weird is it that something that was so kinky that Ray never even thought about it seems to come so naturally to Fraser? Either Fraser's super kinky or it's just another body part to him, like licking his earlobe or the back of his knee. That last part would make sense to Ray if he could think about anything except how they'd been kissing and getting naked and then how once they were naked Fraser had just rolled him over and spread his ass and started _licking_ him there like maybe he was looking for evidence.

"Do you like that, Ray?" Fraser asks, though from his tone of voice, he seems to already know the answer.

He can feel the heat of Fraser's breath against his skin and what he wants to say is, "Hell yes I like that, I love that, don't ever stop," but all he can manage is a moan as he arches his ass up, hungry for it.

Fraser begins to lick him again, in slow circles with the point of his tongue, and Ray bites his fist to keep from crying out. It's like when you find that perfect spot on a dog's belly that makes it flop over onto its back, makes its hind legs go in circles. Ray feels like that, feels like Fraser's found that perfect spot and he's helpless to do anything but whimper and press back into Fraser's touch and he thinks maybe his right leg is twitching in circles but he's not sure, and it's not like he'd be able to control it, even if he did know what his legs were doing.

Fraser's tongue swirls around his hole, dips in, swirls around the edge again. His thumbs sweep down every now and then and Ray presses back and arches his spine because he wants it so badly but he doesn't even remember how to speak. Finally, finally Fraser's thumb presses inside and Ray thinks he says, _Yes,_ but maybe he only thinks it. Fraser's thumb is moving slowly in and out, his tongue pressing around where it disappears into Ray's body and that's weird, too, but in a good way, a great way. Fraser's thumb is _inside_ him, until it's not.

"Don't," Ray whispers because he doesn't have the strength for anything louder. "Fraser, please, don't stop." He looks over his shoulder and Fraser's kneeling behind him, slicking up his cock with the lotion that Ray not-so-subtly leaves right on his bedside table. It's more convenient that way, and it's not like he ever has anybody over. Nobody but Fraser, anyway, and he always figured Fraser was too innocent to figure out what he used it for. Turns out, not so much.

"Ray," Fraser says once, softly. He looks into Ray's eyes, and Ray swallows hard and then nods. He's gotten enough blood back into his brain that he can think, but his cock's so hard and he's so turned on that nothing Fraser wanted to do could scare him. Not that he's scared. He's had stuff up his ass before, fingers and vibrators and once (okay, more than once) one of those candles that his mum gave him to liven up his place. He's never had a cock up his ass before, but that doesn't matter because he's Mr. Instinct, and his instinct is saying, _Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me._ He never realized before what a slut his instinct was.

Fraser doesn't ask again, just steadies himself on Ray's hip with one hand and guides his cock into Ray's ass with the other. He goes slow but it still burns a bit. Ray grits his teeth and feels Fraser rubbing the small of his back. Little by little he relaxes and soon Fraser's all the way inside him.

"Good?" Fraser asks, leaning over him to brush his lips against the back of Ray's neck.

"Yeah." The word is little more than a breath. Inside him, Ray can feel Fraser's heartbeat, can feel his pulse in his cock. "Do it."

Fraser begins to move, pulls out just a bit before sliding back in. Ray shivers from it, not sure if it's just the way it feels or the fact that Fraser's inside him, over him, making soft noises in the back of his throat. He keeps his strokes slow and deliberate, building the heat back up inside Ray gradually so that he doesn't even notice when he goes from tensing at the burn of it to just rolling with the ebb and flow of it to shoving back against Fraser hard, pressing up on his hands and knees to get better leverage. He's saturated with Fraser, with his cock and his voice and his skin hot against Ray's back.

Fraser wraps one arm tight around Ray's chest, uses it to pull Ray back against him as he fucks, the soft noises in the back of his throat turning into grunts and groans. Fraser's into it, Fraser's really fucking him, not holding back, and why did Ray always think he'd hold back? Why didn't he realize before that Fraser would do this like he did everything else--completely, thoroughly, and absolutely.

One arm tight around his chest, one hand sliding down his belly to grip his cock. Ray'd bat him away but he doesn't even care about lasting, just wants to come, just needs Fraser to make him come. When he does come it feels like he's falling, but Fraser hold him up, coaxes him through it, and when Ray collapses onto his stomach Fraser braces his hands on Ray's shoulders, holding him down even though Ray couldn't move even if he wanted to. When Fraser comes, it's with a wordless cry and a sharp jerk of his hips that slams the headboard against the wall and rattles the lamp next to the bed. Ray wonders if he should worry about his neighbors complaining, then decides that he doesn't give a fuck. He closes his eyes and drifts to sleep with Fraser still shaking above him.

When he wakes, he realizes that they're both sticky and sweaty and that they probably stink. He doesn't care. Fraser doesn't seem to care, either. They've shifted in their sleep, both of them on their sides, Ray's back tucked against Fraser's front. Ray slides his foot around until he finds the edge of the sheet, grips it as well as he can with his toes, pulls it up far enough so that he can get it with his hand and pulls it over the two of them.

Fraser kisses the back of Ray's neck and sighs happily. "I've always loved this," he murmurs.

Ray would raise his eyebrows, but he's not sure he's got the energy for it. "We've never done this before, Frase."

"Not that, this." Fraser kisses him again. "Your nape, right here where your hair meets your skin. It's...unusually arousing, for a nape."

Ray's eyes close as he smiles. "That so?" he asks.

"Yes. I've often, well..."

Ray waits. He knows Fraser usually finishes his sentences if given enough time.

"I've often looked at you, at your nape, uncovered and almost indecently erotic, and I've wanted to...well..."

"Lick it?" Ray asks, playing a hunch.

"Yes." Fraser says the word like it's a release, like it's a secret he's been keeping his whole life.

"You're a freak."

"So you've said."

"You can lick my nape any time you want."

Fraser sighs happily, and as Ray falls asleep he feels Fraser's tongue warm against his skin.


End file.
